


Allons, (Y/N)

by inspired_fandom_writer



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Negative Body Image, teen reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 14:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15463701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspired_fandom_writer/pseuds/inspired_fandom_writer





	Allons, (Y/N)

Everything about my life was normal, some would even call it perfect. I got good grades, had great friends, and I had two loving parents. Everything to me seemed average and boring. I wanted adventure and love, but I also wanted heartbreak and so many other thing I couldn’t describe. My life was so predictable and I wanted something different. Little did I know I was just about to get it.  
Walking to school I noticed an old police telephone box. There was something about it that just pulled me. The school bell ringing snapped me out of my thoughts and I ran to school so I wouldn’t be late.  
First class was physics, a substitute teacher walked in. “Good morning class. I’m Mr. Smith, please take your seats.” The man was thin and tall with an English accent and intense brown eyes. He wore a blue suite, deep red tie, white button up shirt, and a trench coat, which he took off to hang over a chair. The way he did his hair was amazing and kind of sexy, it did this sticky-uppy thing. That’s when Mr. Smith looked in my direction, I immediately looked a different way so he wouldn’t catch me staring. The class flew by in what seemed to like a couple of minutes.  
Before I knew it school was over and my friends invited me to go hang out at the park. We were walking there now. “So what did you think about Mr. Smith?” (Y/F/N) asked. “I think there’s more to him that meets the eye” I responded. It was true, he was mysterious, like he was hiding something that no one else knew. “Hello… (Y/N)” I must have been thinking longer than I thought. “You okay, (Y/N)” I nodded my head. “Anyways, I was asking you if you knew how Stacey and her clique were losing weight so fast.” Honestly I didn’t know or cared. Oh god, I forgot my physics book in my locker. “(Y/F/N), I’m so sorry I forgot my book. I’ll meet up with you later.” “Oh okay, bye.”  
It was strange seeing the halls with no people. Usually it’s so full of life and now it was a little creepy. I went to my locker and started doing my combination. On my left there was a big bang and every instinct in my body told me to run, but at the same time I didn’t want to. Curiosity got the best of me and I started walking toward the sound.  
The footsteps of someone running was getting louder and louder. Just as I went to turn the corner, Mr. Smith and I ran into each other, literally. “What? What are you doing here?” he asked still trying to catch his breath. “Um, I forgot my textbook. Why are you running around the school like a madman?” His eyes were darting back and forth from me to the direction he came from. “Doesn’t matter. We need to run!” I looked to see what he was looking at, two tall men wearing black leather jackets and biker helmets with tinted visors covering their face, were coming after him. Mr. Smith grabbed my hand and we started running down the hall and out of the school.  
Smith and I kept running until we got to the blue police box I saw earlier. “We need to get inside, it’s safe in here.” I was so confused and breathing hard because of all the running. “Wait Mr. Smith, what’s going on? What was that chasing us?” He pulled out a key and opened the door pulling me inside. At first I was surprised we were able to fit in such a small box, that when my eyes started to gaze upon the room. I was stand in a room bigger than the blue box itself.  
It was dome shape and had these round things on the walls. There was some type of beams that resembled tree branches, the architecture was beautiful. “It’s- it’s bigger on the inside. How is that possible?” Words were barely able to come out of my mouth, my mind was racing with so many questions. When I was finally able to focus, Mr. Smith was at some kind of console pushing buttons. The circular console had so many buttons, levers, and switches. In the middle of it was some kind of cylinder with a machine on the inside that started to move up and down. It looked like something out of a sci-fi movie. A mechanical wheezing filled the room. “Hey what’s happening? What is this place?” Smith looked at me with those intense brown eyes and went back to the console. “You’re not really a physics teacher, are you?” “No, no I’m not. My name is the Doctor.”  
“Doctor of what exactly?” “Well, Doctor of everything. None of that matters right now. It knows I’m here so it won’t try to keep a low profile.” “Dr. Smith you keep saying, ‘it’. What do you mean by, ‘It knows I’m here.’” “Actually it’s just ‘Doctor’ and it’s a plasmavore. They look human and usually drain their victims of blood. This one, however, has found an infinite blood supply. Teenage girls that just want to be skinnier. Of course the plasmavore can’t drain them, drain them. It would attract too much attention. The problem is I don’t know what it looks like but, it knows my face.” There was a moment of silence since we were both thinking. “You know you never answered my questions. What was that thing at the school, what is this place, and how do we stop it?” The man looked at you and smirked. “The thing at the school was a slab, they are just androids and used for muscle. Right now you’re in space, on my TARDIS. It stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space, capable of traveling anywhere through time and space. One more thing, I didn’t get your name.” I was surprised he cared, he just told me time travel was possible and he wanted to know my name. “I’m (Y/N), and what are we going to do about the plasmavore.” The look in his eyes soften. “Nice to meet you, (Y/N). And as for the plasmavore, I’m already working on a plan.”


End file.
